marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Legends
Marvel Legends is one of the longest running Marvel toylines ever created, beginning in 2002 by Toybiz, and carried on by Hasbro after their buyout in 2006. Legends was the first full attempt to transition from 5 inch scale in 6 inch scale after teasing with it occasionally before, and it combined extremely high quality sculpts and more articulation than any other toyline on the market, creating a new standard for the entire action figure industry. In 2008, Hasbro stopped producing regular waves of figures, in large part due to the rising cost of plastic, causing them to create the Marvel Universe line, a 3 3/4" scale to stand with Hasbro's G. I. Joes and Star Wars figures. However, in 2011, Hasbro announced they were bringing the franchise back, and the following year, the Return of Marvel Legends debuted, with new sculpts and new articulation. Toybiz (2002-2006) Wave 1 File:Legends_Cap_Wave1.jpg|Captain America File:Legends_Hulk_Wave1.jpg|Hulk File:Legends_Iron_MAn_(Classic)_Wave1.jpg|Iron Man File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Classic)_Wave1_Variant.jpg|Iron Man File:Legends_Toad_Wave1.jpg|Toad Wave 2 File:Legends_Doctor_Doom_Wave2.jpg|Doctor Doom File:Legends_Doombot_Wave2.jpg|Doombot File:Legends_Human_Torch_Wave2.jpg|Human Torch File:Legends_Namor_Wave2.jpg|Namor File:Legends_Thing_Wave2.jpg|The Thing File:Legends_Hulk_(Labcoat)_Wave2.png|Hulk (Labcoat) - Walmart Exclusive Wave 3 File:Legends_Daredevil_(Affleck)_Wave3.png|Daredevil (Movie) File:Legends_Ghost_Rider_Wave3.png|Ghost Rider File:Legends_Magneto_Wave3.jpg|Magneto File:Legends_Thor_Wave3.png|Thor File:Legends_Wolverine_Wave3.png|Wolverine Wave 4 File:Legends_Beast_Wave4.png|Beast File:Legends_Elektra_Wave4.png|Elektra File:Legends_Gambit_Wave4.png|Gambit File:Legends_Goliath_Wave4.png|Goliath File:Legends_Punisher_Wave4.png|Punisher Wave 5 File:Legends_Blade_Wave5.png|Blade File:Legends_Colossus_Wave5.png|Colossus File:Legends_Mr_Fantastic_Wave5.png|Mister Fantastic File:Legends_Nick_Fury_Wave5.png|Nick Fury File:Legends_Red_Skull_Wave5.png|Red Skull File:Legends_Sabertooth_Wave5.png|Sabertooth File:Legends_Silver_Surfer_Wave5.png|Silver Surfer File:Legends_Howard_the_Duck_Wave5.png|Howard the Duck Wave 6 File:Legends_Cable_Wave6.png|Cable File:Legends_Deadpool_Wave6.png|Deadpool File:Legends_Doop_Wave6.png|Doop File:Legends_Juggernaut_Wave6.png|Juggernaut File:Legends_Phoenix_Wave6.png|Jean Grey File:Legends_Jean_Grey_(Dark_Phoenix)_Wave6.png|Dark Phoenix File:Legends_Punisher_(Movie)_Wave6.png|Punisher (Movie) File:Legends_Wolverine_(Brown_Suit)_Wave6.png|Wolverine Wave 7 File:Legends_Apocalypse_Wave7.png|Apocalypse File:Legends_Ghost_Rider_Wave7.png|Ghost Rider File:Legends_Hawkeye_Wave7.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Silver_Centurion)_Wave7.png|Iron Man (Silver Centurion) File:Legends_Vision_Wave7.png|Vision File:Legends_Wolverine_(Weapon_X)_Wave7.png|Wolverine (Weapon X) Wave 8 File:Legends_Black_Widow_Wave8.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Yelena_Belova_Wave8.png|Yelena Belova File:Legends_Cap_(Ultimate)_Wave8.png|Captain America (Ultimate) File:Legends_Cap_(Classic)_Wave8.png|Captain America File:Legends_Doc_Ock_Wave8.png|Doctor Octopus File:Legends_Iceman_Wave8.png|Iceman File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Modern)_Wave8.png|Iron Man (Modern) File:Legends_Man-Thing_Wave8.png|Man-Thing File:Legends_Storm_Wave8.png|Storm File:Legends_Storm_(Mohawk)_Wave8.png|Storm Wave 9- Galactus Series File:Legends_BAF_Galactus.png|Galactus File:Legends_Bullseye_Galactus.png|Bullseye File:Legends_Deathlok_Galactus.png|Deathlok File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(Classic)_Galactus.png|Doctor Strange File:Legends_Hulk_(Grey)_Galactus.png|Hulk (First Appearance) File:Legends_Hulk_Galactus.png|Hulk File:Legends_Nightcrawler_Galactus.png|Nightcrawler File:Legends_Professor_X_Galactus.png|Professor X File:Legends_War_Machine_(Classic)_Galactus.png|War Machine Wave 10- Sentinel Series File:Legends_BAF_Sentinel.png|Sentinel File:Legends_Angel_(Red)_Sentinel.png|Angel File:Legends_Black_Panther_(Classic)_Sentinel.jpg|Black Panther File:Legends_Cyclops_(Classic)_Sentinel.jpg|Cyclops File:Legends_Cyclops_(X-Factor)_Sentinel.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Mr_Sinister_Sentinel.png|Mister Sinister File:Legends_Mystique_Sentinel.png|Mystique File:Legends_Omega_Red_Sentinel.png|Omega Red File:Legends_Spider-Man_(First_Appearance)_Sentinel.png|First Appearance Spider-Man Wave 11- Legendary Riders Series File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Hulkbuster)_Riders.png|Hulkbuster Iron Man File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_(Classic)_Riders.png|Scarlet Witch File:Legends_Taskmaster_(Classic)_Riders.png|Taskmaster File:Legends_Thing_Riders.png|Thing File:Legends_Ultron_Riders.png|Ultron File:Legends_Vengeance_Riders.png|Vengeance File:Legends_Wolverine_(DoFP)_Riders.png|Wolverine (Days of Future Past) File:Legends_Wolverine_(Cowboy)_Riders.png|Logan File:Legends_Wonder_Man_Riders.png|Wonder Man File:Legends_Flatman_PackIn.png|Flatman Wave 12- Apocalypse Series File:Legends_BAF_Apocalypse_(2006).png|Apocalypse File:Legends_Bishop_Apocalypse.png|Bishop File:Legends_Bishop_(Variant)_Apocalypse.png|Bishop File:Legends_Iron_Fist_(Classic)_Apocalypse.png|Iron Fist File:Legends_Iron_Fist_(Variant)_Apocalypse.png|Iron Fist File:Legends_Maestro_Apocalypse.png|Maestro File:Legends_Sasquatch_(Classic)_Apocalypse.png|Sasquatch File:Legends_Sasquatch_(Snowbird)_Apocalypse.png|Sasquatch File:Legends_Wolverine_(Astonishing)_Apocalypse.png|Wolverine (Astonishing) File:Legends_Wolverine_(Astonishing_Unmasked)_Apocalypse.png|Wolverine (Astonishing) File:Legends_X-23_(Black)_Apocalypse.png|X-23 File:Legends_X-23_(Purple)_Apocalypse.png|X-23 Walmart Exclusive Giant Man Series * BAF: Giant Man * Ant-Man * Captain Britain * Kitty Pryde * Havok * Ms. Marvel * Sabretooth Age of Apocalypse * Sentry * Thor (Classic) * Wolverine Age of Apocalypse Weapon X Wave 13- Onslaught Series * BAF: Onslaught * Abomination * Blackheart * Green Goblin * Lady Deathstrike * Loki * Pyro Wave 14- Mojo Series * BAF: Mojo * Baron Zemo * Falcon * First Appearance Iron Man Armor * Longshot * Luke Cage * Psylocke Wave 15- MODOK Series * BAF: MODOK * Beta Ray Bill * Captain Marvel ** Genis-Vell Variant * Thor-Buster Iron Man Armor ** Destroyer Armor Variant * Moon Knight * Spider-Woman ** Julia Carpenter Variant * Wasp Hasbro (2006-2012) Wave 1- Annihilus Series * BAF: Annihilus * Banshee * Emma Frost * Hercules * Beast (Movie) * Planet Hulk * Ultimate Iron Man Wave 2- Blob Series * BAF: Blob * Lord of Asgard Thor * Quicksilver * She-Hulk * Ultimate Wolverine * Jean Grey (Movie) * Juggernaut (Movie) * Xorn * Yellowjacket Fantastic Four- Ronan the Accuser Series * BAF: Ronan the Accuser * Doctor Doom * Human Torch * Invisible Woman * Mole Man * Mr. Fantastic * Namor * Silver Surfer * Thing Wave 3- Brood Queen Series * BAF: Brood Queen * Black Knight * Bucky Barnes * Golden Age Captain America * Cyclops Astonishing X-Men Series * Danger * HYDRA Soldier * Marvel Girl * Colossus (Movie) Spider-Man Trilogy- Sandman Series * BAF: Sandman (Movie) * Dr. Octopus (Movie) * Green Goblin (Movie) * Mary Jane Watson (Movie) * New Goblin * Sandman (Movie) * Black Suit Spider-Man (Movie) * Spider-Man (Movie) * Venom (Movie) Hulk- Fin Fang Foom Series * BAF: Fin Fang Foom * Absorbing Man * Doc Samson * Savage Hulk * The End Hulk * King Hulk * She-Hulk * Skaar * Wendigo Target Exclusive- Red Hulk Series * BAF: Red Hulk * Adam Warlock * Silver Savage * Symbiote Spider-Man * Spiral * Union Jack * Classic Wolverine Wal-Mart Exclusive- Ares Series * BAF: Ares * Crossbones * Guardian * Heroes Reborn Iron Man * Human Torch * Kang the Conqueror * Ben Reilly * "Ultimate" Armor War Machine * Vision Wal-Mart Exclusive- Nemesis Series * BAF: Holocaust * Beast Astonishing X-Men * Black Bolt * Daredevil First Appearance * Nova * Punisher, Camo Variant * Tigra Return of Marvel Legends (2012) Wave 1- Terrax Series * BAF: Terrax * Commander Steve Rogers * Extremis Armor Iron Man * Ghost Rider * Constrictor * Modern Thor * Klaw * Hope Summers Wave 2- Arnim Zola Series * BAF: Arnim Zola, Red Skull Variant * Captain America * Thunderball ** Running Change: Piledriver * Madame Masque ** Running Change: Madame Hydra * Drax the Destroyer * Big Time Spider-Man, FF variant * Fantomex * Daken, Unmasked Variant Wave 3- Epic Heroes Series * US Agent * Mystique * Punisher, Thunderbolts Variant * Deadpool X-Force Uniform * Neo-Classic Armor Iron Man * Doctor Doom Wave 4- Iron Monger Series * BAF: Iron Monger * Bleeding Edge Armor Iron Man * Classic Armor Iron Man * Iron Patriot * Ultron * Mark 42 Armor Iron Man * Movie Iron Patriot Wave 5- Hit-Monkey Series * BAF: Hit-Monkey * Protector * Red She-Hulk * Hyperion * Ultimate Captain America * X-Force Wolverine * Archangel Wave 6- Rocket Raccoon Series * BAF: Rocket Raccoon * Jean Grey * Black Panther * Wrecker * Scarlet Spider * Hawkeye Marvel Now Wave 7- Puck Series * BAF: Puck * Wolverine Modern Costume * Sabretooth Modern Costume * Cyclops Astonishing Costume * Emma Frost Modern Costume Marvel Legends Infinite Series (2014 - Present) Wave 1- Ultimate Green Goblin Series File:Legends_BAF_Ultimate_Green_Goblin.jpg|Ultimate Green Goblin Legends TASM2 Spider-Man.jpg|Amazing Spider-Man Legends TASM2 Electro.png|Electro Legends_Superior_Spidey_UltGreenGob.png|Superior Spider-Man Legends Carnage UltGrenGob.png|Spawn of Symbiotes: Carnage Legends Toxin UltGreenGob.png|Spawn of Symbiotes: Toxin Legends Black Cat UltGrenGob.jpg|Skyline Sirens: Black Cat Spider-Girl MLIS.jpg|Skyline Sirens: Spider-Girl Legends Beetle UltGrenGob.jpg|Deadliest Foes: Beetle Legends Boomerang UltGreenGob.png|Deadliest Foes: Boomerang Wave 2- SHIELD Mandroid Series File:Legends_BAF_Mandroid.jpg|Mandroid File:Legends_Cap_(Marvel_Now)_Mandroid.png|Marvel Now Captain America File:Legends_Cap_(First_Avenger)_Mandroid.jpg|World War 2 Captain America File:Legends_Cap_(Stealth_Suit)_Mandroid.png|Stealth Suit Captain America File:Legends_Red_Skull_Mandroid.png|Agents of HYDRA: Red Skull File:Legends_Hydra_Mandroid.jpg|Agents of HYDRA: Hydra Soldier File:Legends_Baron_Zemo_Mandroid.png|Soldiers of AIM: Baron Zemo File:Legends_AIM_Mandroid.png|Soldier of AIM: AIM Soldier File:Legends_Winter_Soldier_Mandroid.png|Winter Soldier File:Legends_Widow_Mandroid.jpg|Black Widow Wave 3- Groot Series File:Legends_BAF_Groot.jpg|Groot File:Legends_Star-Lord_Groot.png|Star-Lord File:Legends_Gamora_Groot.png|Gamora File:Legends_Drax_Groot.png|Drax the Destroyer File:Legends_Rocket_Raccoon_Groot.jpg|Rocket Raccoon File:Legends_Nova_Groot.png|Nova File:Legends_Space_Iron_Man_Groot.png|Deep Space Armor Iron Man Wave 4- Jubilee Series File:Legends_BAF_Jubilee.png|Jubilee File:Legends_Cyclops_Jubilee.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Magneto_Jubilee.png|Magneto File:Legends_Storm_Jubilee.png|Storm File:Legends_Stryfe_Jubilee.png|Stryfe File:Legends_Wolverine_Jubilee.jpg|Wolverine Wave 5- Odin Series File:Odin_LegendsBAF.png|Odin File:Legends_BAF_Old_King_Thor.png|Old King Thor File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_Odin.png|Maidens of Might: Scarlet Witch File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_Odin.png|Maidens of Might: Captain Marvel File:Legends_Thor_Odin.png|Thor File:Legends_Sentry_Odin.jpg|Avenging Allies: Sentry File:Legends_Machine_Man_Odin.png|Avenging Allies: Machine Man File:Legends_Hawkeye_Odin.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Iron_Fist_Odin.png|Iron Fist Wave 6- Hobgoblin Series File:Legends_BAF_Hobgoblin.jpg|Hobgoblin File:Legends_Spider-Man_Pizza_Hobgob.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Ultimate_Spider_Woman_HobGob.jpg|Warriors of the Web: Mayday Parker File:Legends_Mayday_HobGob.jpg|Warriors of the Web: Ultimate Spider-Woman File:Legends_Spider-Man_2099_Hobgob.png|Spider-Man 2099 File:Legends_Anti-Venom_HobGob.jpg|Anti-Venom File:Legends_Daredevil_Hobgob.png|Daredevil Wave 7- Thanos Series File:Legends_BAF_Thanos.png|Thanos File:Legends_Cap_(AoU)_Thanos.png|Captain America (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Hulk_(AoU)_Thanos.png|Hulk (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(AoU)_Thanos.png|Iron Man (Mark 43) File:Legends_Spider-Woman_Thanos.png|Fierce Fighters: Spider-Woman File:Legends_Hellcat_Thanos.png|Fierce Fighters: Hellcat File:Legends_Batroc_Thanos.png|Batroc the Leaper Wave 8- Ant-Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Ultron.jpg|Ultron Prime File:Legends_Ant-Man_Ultron.jpg|Ant-Man (MCU) File:Legends_Giant_Man_Ultron.png|Giant Man File:Legends_Wasp_Ultron.png|Wasp File:Legends_Tigershark_Ultron.png|Tigershark File:Legends_Grim_Reaper_Ultron.jpg|Grim Reaper File:Legends_Bulldozer_Ultron.png|Bulldozer Wave 9- Hulkbuster Series File:Legends_BAF_Hulkbuster.jpg|Hulkbuster Iron Man (MCU) File:Legends_Blizzard_Hulkbuster.png|Blizzard File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_Hulkbuster.png|Doctor Strange File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Marvel_Now)_Hulkbuster.png|Iron Man (Marvel Now) File:Legends_Thundra_Hulkbuster.jpg|Thundra File:Legends_Valkyrie_Hulkbuster.jpg|Valkyrie File:Legends_Vision_Hulkbuster.jpg|Vision File:Legends_War_Machine_(MCU)_Hulkbuster.png|War Machine Wave 10- Rhino Series File:Legends_BAF_Rhino.png|Rhino File:Legends_Ghost_Rider_Rhino.png|Ghost Rider File:Legends_Kraven_Rhino.jpg|Kraven the Hunter File:Legends_Chameleon_Rhino.jpg|Chameleon File:Legends_Scarlet_Spider_Rhino.png|Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) File:Legends_Misty_Knight_Rhino.png|Misty Knight File:Legends_White_Tiger_Rhino.png|White Tiger File:Legends_Superior_Spider-Man_Rhino.png|Superior Venom * Walgreens Exclusive: Daredevil (Yellow Costume) Wave 11- Absorbing Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Absorbing_Man.png|Absorbing Man File:Legends_Ben_Reilly_AbsorbMan.png|Edge of the Spider-Verse: Sensational Spider-Man File:Legends_Spider-Gwen_AbsorbMan.png|Edge of the Spider-Verse: Spider-Gwen File:Legends_Venom_AbsorbMan.png|Venom File:Legends_Jack_O'Lantern_AbsorbMan.png|Villains of the Night: Jack O'Lantern File:Legends_Morbius_AbsorbMan.png|Villains of the Night: Morbius File:Legends_Speed_Demon_AbsorbMan.jpg|Superior Foes of Spider-Man: Speed Demon File:Legends_Beetle_AbsorbMan.jpg|Superior Foes of Spider-Man: Beetle (Janice Lincoln) Wave 12- Red Onslaught Series File:Legends_BAF_Red_Onslaught.jpg|Red Onslaught File:Legends_Cap_RedOnslaught.png|Captain America File:Legends_Sharon_RedOnslaught.png|Agents of SHIELD: Sharon Carter File:Legends_Mockingbird_RedOnslaught.png|Agents of SHIELD: Mockingbird File:Legends_Whirlwind_RedOnslaught.png|Forces of Evil: Whirlwind File:Legends_Cottonmouth_RedOnslaught.png|Forces of Evil: Cottonmouth File:Legends_Taskmaster_RedOnslaught.png|Mercenaries of Mayhem: Taskmaster File:Legends_Scourge_RedOnslaught.png|Mercenaries of Mayhem: Scourge of the Underworld Wave 13- Giant Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Giant_Man_(MCU).jpg|Giant Man File:Legends_Cap_(Civil_War)_Giantman.png|Captain America File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Civil_War)_Giantman.png|Iron Man (Mark 46) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(Civil_War)_Giantman.png|Black Panther File:Legends_Nick_Fury_Giantman.png|Nick Fury File:Legends_Nuke_Giantman.png|Nuke File:Legends_Red_Guardian_Giantman.png|Red Guardian Wave 14- Juggernaut Series File:Legends_BAF_Juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut File:Legends_Wolverine_Juggernaut.jpg|Wolverine File:Legends_Deadpool_Juggernaut.png|Deadpool File:Legends_Cable_Juggernaut.png|Cable File:Legends_Rogue_Juggernaut.png|Rogue File:Legends_Kitty_Pryde_Juggernaut.png|Kitty Pryde File:Legends_Iceman_Juggernaut.png|Iceman File:Legends_Havok_Juggernaut.png|Havok File:Legends_Jean_Grey_Juggernaut.png|Phoenix Wave 15- Dormammu Series File:Legends_BAF_Dormammu.jpg|Dormammu File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(MCU)_Dormammu.png|Doctor Strange (MCU) File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(MCU_Astral)_Dormammu.png|Doctor Strange (Astral) File:Legends_Baron_Mordo_Dormammu.jpg|Karl Mordo (MCU) File:Legends_Iron_Fist_Dormammu.png|Iron Fist File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(Modern)_Dormammu.jpg|Masters of Magic: Doctor Strange File:Legends_Brother_Voodoo_Dormammu.png|Masters of Magic: Brother Voodoo File:Legends_Nico_Minoru_Dormammu.png|Mystic Rivals: Nico Minoru File:Legends_Enchantress_Dormammu.jpg|Mystic Rivals: Enchantress Wave 16- Space Venom Series File:Legends_BAF_Space_Venom.png|Space Venom File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Ultimate)_Space_Venom.png|Ultimate Spider-Man (Peter Parker) File:Legends_Miles_Morales_Space_Venom.png|Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) File:Legends_Hobgoblin_Space_Venom.png|Evil Adversaries: Hoboblin File:Legends_Electro_Space_Venom.png|Evil Adversaries: Electro File:Legends_Silk_Space_Venom.png|Web-Slinging Heroines: Silk File:Legends_Spider-Bitch_Space_Venom.png|Web-Slinging Heroines:Spider-Bitch (Ashley Barton) Wave 17- Abomination Series File:Legends_BAF_Abomination.jpg|Abomination File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_(MCU)_Abomination.png|Scarlet Witch (Civil War) File:Legends_Cap_(Secret_War)_Abomination.png|Captain America (Secret War) File:Legends_Red_Skull_(Iron_Skull)_Abomination.png|Iron Skull File:Legends_Eel_Abomination.png|Eel File:Legends_Captain_Britain_Abomination.png|Energized Emissaries: Captain Britain File:Legends_Wonder_Man_Abomination.png|Energized Emissaries: Wonder Man Wave 18- Sandman Series File:Legends_BAF_Sandman.png|Sandman File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Symbiote)_Sandman.png|Spider-Man (Symbiote) File:Legends_Spider-Man_2099_(ANAD)_Sandman.png|Spider-Man 2099 (All-New, All-Different) File:Legends_Spider_UK_Sandman.png|Spider-UK File:Legends_Green_Goblin_Sandman.png|Green Goblin File:Legends_Jackal_Sandman.png|Jackal File:Legends_Shocker_Sandman.png|Shocker File:Legends_Kamala_Khan_Sandman.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Wave 19- Titus Series File:Legends_BAF_Titus.png|Titus File:Legends_Star-Lord_Titus.png|Star-Lord (MCU) File:Legends_Drax_Titus.png|Drax the Destroyer (MCU) File:Legends_Yondu_Titus.png|Yondu (MCU) File:Legends_Nova_Sam_Titus.png|Nova (Sam Alexander) File:Legends_Darkhawk_Titus.png|Darkhawk File:Legends_Major_Victory_Titus.png|Major Victory File:Legends_Angela_Titus.png|Angela Wave 20- Warlock Series File:Legends_BAF_Warlock.jpg|Warlock File:Legends_Colossus_Warlock.jpg|Colossus File:Legends_Cyclops_Warlock.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Dazzler_Warlock.png|Dazzler File:Legends_Polaris_Warlock.png|Polaris File:Legends_Shatterstar_Warlock.png|Shatterstar File:Legends_Sunfire_Warlock.png|Sunfire File:Legends_Old_Man_Logan_Warlock.png|Old Man Logan Wave 21- Mantis Series File:Legends_BAF_Mantis.jpg|Mantis (MCU) File:Legends_Star-Lord_Mantis.png|Star-Lord (Vol. 2) File:Legends_Gamora_Mantis.png|Gamora (Vol. 2) File:Legends_Rocket_Raccoon_Mantis.jpg|Rocket Raccoon (Vol. 2) File:Legends_Nebula_Mantis.png|Nebula (MCU) File:Legends_Death's_Head_Mantis.png|Death's Head II File:Legends_Adam_Warlock_Mantis.png|Adam Warlock File:Legends_Ex_Nhilo_Mantis.png|Ex Nihilo Wave 22- Vulture Series File:Legends_BAF_Vulture.png|Vulture's Wings File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU)_Vulture.png|Spider-Man (MCU) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Homemade)_Vulture.png|Spider-Man (Homemade Costume) File:Legends_Vulture_(MCU)_Vulture.png|Vulture (MCU) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Cosmic)_Vulture.png|Cosmic Spider-Man File:Legends_Tombstone_Vulture.png|Tombstone File:Legends_Beetle_Vulture.png|Beetle File:Legends_Moon_Knight_Vulture.png|Moon Knight Wave 23- Man-Thing Series File:Legends_BAF_Man-Thing.jpg|Man-Thing File:Legends_Daredevil_Man-Thing.png|Daredevil (MCU) File:Legends_Elektra_Man-Thing.png|Elektra (MCU) File:Legends_Punisher_Man-Thing.png|Punisher (MCU) File:Legends_Jessica_Jones_Man-Thing.png|Jessica Jones (MCU) File:Legends_Blade_Man-Thing.png|Blade File:Legends_Bullseye_Man-Thing.jpg|Bullseye Wave 24- Hulk Series File:Legends_BAF_Hulk_Ragnarok.png|Hulk (Gladiator) File:Legends_Thor_(Gladiator)_Ragnarok.jpg|Thor (Gladiator) File:Legends_Loki_Ragnarok.png|Loki (Ragnarok) File:Legends_Hela_Ragnarok.png|Hela (MCU) File:Legends_Thor_(Young)_Ragnarok.png|Thor (Young) File:Legends_Jane_Foster_Ragnarok.png|Thor (Jane Foster) File:Legends_Ares_Ragnarok.png|Ares Wave 25- Okoye Series File:Legends_BAF_Okoye.jpg|Okoye File:Legends_Black_Panther_(MCU)_Okoye.png|Black Panther File:Legends_Killmonger_Okoye.png|Erik Killmonger File:Legends_Nakia_Okoye.png|Nakia File:Legends_Iron_Man_(ANAD)_Okoye.png|Iron Man (All-New, All Different) File:Legends_Namor_Okoye.png|Namor File:Legends_Black_Bolt_Okoye.png|Black Bolt Wave 26- The Lizard Series File:Legends_BAF_Lizard.png|Lizard File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Noir)_Lizard.png|Spider-Man (Noir) File:Legends_Spider-Punk_Lizard.png|Spider-Punk File:Legends_Spider-Woman_Lizard.png|Spider Woman (All-New, All-Different) File:Legends_Mysterio_Lizard.png|Mysterio File:Legends_Lasher_Lizard.png|Lasher File:Legends_Prowler_Lizard.png|Prowler File:Legends_Gwenpool_Lizard.png|Gwenpool Wave 27- Sasquatch Series File:Legends_BAF_Sasquatch.png|Sasquatch File:Legends_Deadpool_Sasquatch.jpg|Deadpool File:Legends_Deadpool_(X-Force)_Sasquatch.png|Deadpool (X-Force) File:Legends_Cable_Sasquatch.png|Cable File:Legends_Domino_Sasquatch.png|Domino File:Legends_Deathlok_Sasquatch.png|Deathlok File:Legends_Paladin_Sasquatch.png|Paladin File:Legends_X-23_(X-Force)_Sasquatch.png|X-23 (X-Force) Wave 28- Thanos Series File:Legends_BAF_Thanos_(Infinity_War).jpg|Thanos (Infinity War) File:Legends_Cap_(Infinity_War)_Thanos.png|Captain America (Infinity War) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Infinity_War)_Thanos.png|Iron Man (Infinity War) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Infinity_War)_Thanos.png|Iron Spider File:Legends_Proxima_Midnight_Thanos.png|Proxima Midnight (MCU) File:Legends_Taskmaster_Thanos.png|Taskmaster File:Legends_Songbird_Thanos.png|Songbird File:Legends_King_Cobra_Thanos.png|King Cobra Wave 29- Cull Obsidian Series File:Legends_BAF_Cull_Obsidian.png|Cull Obsidian File:Legends_Black_Widow_(MCU)_Obsidian.png|Black Widow (Infinity War) File:Legends_Thor_(Infinity_War)_Obsidian.png|Thor (Infinity War) File:Legends_Ant-Man_Obsidian.png|Ant-Man (Ant-Man and the Wasp) File:Legends_Wasp_(MCU)_Obsidian.png|Wasp (Ant-Man and the Wasp) File:Legends_Black_Knight_Obsidian.png|Black Knight File:Legends_Malekith_Obsidian.png|Malekith Wave 30- SP//dr Series File:Legends_BAF_SPdr.png|SP//dr File:Legends_Spider-Man_(House_of_M)_SPdr.png|Spider-Man (House of M) File:Legends_Kaine_SPdr.png|Scarlet Spider (Kaine) File:Legends_Cloak_SPdr.png|Cloak File:Legends_Dagger_SPdr.png|Dagger File:Legends_Daredevil_(ANAD)_SPdr.png|Daredevil (ANAD) File:Legends_Elektra_SPdr.png|Elektra File:Legends_Doc_Ock_SPdr.png|Doctor Octopus Wave 31- Monster Venom Series File:Legends_BAF_MonVenom.png|Monster Venom File:Legends_Venom_MonVenom.png|Venom File:Legends_Carnage_MonVenom.png|Carnage File:Legends_Scream_MonVenom.png|Scream File:Legends_Poison_MonVenom.png|Poison File:Legends_Spider-Ham_MonVenom.png|Spider-Ham File:Legends_Typhoid_Mary_MonVenom.png|Typhoid Mary Wave 32- Apocalypse Series File:Legends_BAF_Apocalypse_(2018).png|Apocalypse File:Legends_Wolverine_Apoc.png|Wolverine File:Legends_Sabretooth_Apoc.png|Sabretooth File:Legends_Magneto_Apoc.png|Magneto File:Legends_Storm_(Mohawk)_Apoc.png|Storm File:Legends_Psylocke_Apoc.png|Psylocke File:Legends_Multiple_Man_Apoc.png|Multiple Man File:Legends_Gladiator_Apoc.png|Gladiator Wave 33- Sauron Series File:Legends_BAF_Sauron.png|Sauron File:Legends_Deadpool_(Underwear)_Sauron.png|Deadpool (Underwear) File:Legends_Deadpool_(X-Men)_Sauron.png|Deadpool (X-Men Uniform) File:Legends_Lady_Deadpool_Sauron.png|Lady Deadpool File:Legends_Bishop_Sauron.png|Bishop File:Legends_Omega_Red_Sauron.png|Omega Red File:Legends_X-23_(Wolverine)_Sauron.png|Wolverine (All-New, All-Different) Wave 34- Kree Sentry Series File:Legends_BAF_Kree_Sentry.png|Kree Sentry File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU)_KreeSentry.png|Captain Marvel File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU_Jacket)_KreeSentry_2.png|Captain Marvel File:Legends_Nick_Fury_Sentry.png|Nick Fury File:Legends_YonRog_Sentry.png|Starforce Commander File:Legends_Talos_Sentry.png|Talos File:Legends_Genis_Vell_Sentry.png|Genis Vell File:Legends_Grey_Gargoyle_Sentry.png|Grey Gargoyle Wave 35- M'Baku Series File:Legends_BAF_MBaku_(MCU).jpg|M'Baku File:Legends_Black_Panther_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Black Panther (Civil War) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(MCU_Vibranium)_MBaku.png|Black Panther (Vibrainum Charged) File:Legends_Killmonger_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Killmonger (Mercenary) File:Legends_Klaw_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Ulysses Klaue File:Legends_Ayo_MBaku.png|Dora Milaje File:Legends_TChaka_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Black Panther (King T'Chaka) Wave 36- Kingpin Series File:Legends_BAF_Kingpin.png|Kingpin File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Six_Arms)_Kingpin.png|Spider-Man (Six Arms) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Symbiote_TASM_800)_Kingpin.png|Spider-Man (Amazing #800 Symbiote) File:Legends_Red_Goblin_Kingpin.png|Red Goblin File:Legends_Black_Cat_(ANAD)_Kingpin.png|Black Cat (All-New, All Different) File:Legends_Silver_Sable_Kingpin.png|Silver Sable File:Legends_Puma_Kingpin.png|Puma File:Legends_Night_Thrasher_Kingpin.png|Night Thrasher Wave 37- Caliban Series File:Legends_BAF_Caliban.png|Caliban File:Legends_Beast_Caliban.png|Beast File:Legends_Gambit_Caliban.png|Gambit File:Legends_Jubilee_Caliban.png|Jubilee File:Legends_Forge_Caliban.png|Forge File:Legends_Blink_Caliban.png|Blink File:Legends_Skullbuster_Caliban.png|Skullbuster File:Legends_Wolverine_(Weapon_X)_Caliban.png|Wolverine (Weapon X) Wave 38- Armored Thanos Series File:Legends_BAF_Thanos_(End_Game).png|Thanos (Endgame) File:Legends_Cap_(Quantum_Realm).png|Captain America (Quantum Realm) File:Legends_Ronin_(Endgame).png|Ronin File:Legends_Ebony_Maw_(MCU).png|Ebony Maw File:Legends_Living_Laser_Thanos.png|Living Laser File:Legends_Nighthawk_Thanos.png|Nighthawk File:Legends_Citizen_V.png|Citizen V File:Legends_Hercules_Thanos.png|Hercules Wave 39- Molten Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Molten_Man_(MCU).png|Molten Man (MCU) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Far_From_Home)_MoltenMan.png|Spider-Man (Far From Home) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Stealth_Suit)_MoltenMan.png|Spider-Man (Stealth Suit) File:Legends_Mysterio_(MCU)_MoltenMan.png|Mysterio File:Legends_Doppelganger_MoltenMan.png|Doppelganger File:Legends_Scorpion_MoltenMan.png|Scorpion File:Legends_Hydro_Man_MoltenMan.png|Hydro-Man File:Legends_Spider-Woman_(Julia_Carpenter)_MoltenMan.png|Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) Wave 40 - Professor Hulk Series File:Legends_BAF_Hulk_Endgame.png|Hulk (Endgame) File:Legends_Rescue_Hulk.png|Rescue File:Legends_Shuri_Hulk.png|Shuri File:Legends_War_Machine_(Endgame)_Hulk.png|War Machine File:Legends_Beta_Ray_Bill_Hulk.png|Beta Ray Bill File:Legends_Loki_Hulk.png|Loki File:Legends_Union_Jack_Hulk.png|Union Jack File:Legends_Rock_Python_Hulk.png|Rock Python Wave 41 - Wendigo Series File:Legends_BAF_Wendigo.png|Wendigo File:Legends_Wolverine_(XForce)_Wendigo.png|Wolverine (X-Force) File:Legends_Nightcrawler_Wendigo.png|Nightcrawler File:Legends_BoomBoom_Wendigo.png|Boom-Boom File:Legends_Cannonball_Wendigo.png|Cannonball File:Legends_Guardian_Wendigo.png|Guardian File:Legends_Mr_Sinister_Wendigo.png|Mr. Sinister Wave 42 - "Bro Thor" Series File:Legends_BAF_Thor_(Endgame).png|Thor (Endgame) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Endgame)_FatThor.png|Iron Man (Mk LXXXV) File:Legends_Cap_(2012)_FatThor.png|Captain America (2012) File:Legends_Valkyrie_(MCU)_FatThor.png|Valkyrie (MCU) File:Legends_Heimdall_(Ragnarok)_FatThor.png|Heimdall (MCU) File:Legends_War_Machine_(Iron_Patriot_2.0)_FatThor.png|Iron Patriot 2.0 File:Legends_Vision_(MCU)_FatThor.png|Vision (MCU) Wave ?? - Demogoblin Series File:Legends_BAF_Demogoblin.png|Demogoblin File:Legends_Spider-Man_(PS4_Velocity)_Demogoblin.png|Spider-Man (Velocity Suit) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Armor_Mk_3)_Demogoblin.png|Spider-Man (Ends of the Earth) File:Legends_Superior_Octopus_Demogoblin.png|Superior Octopus File:Legends_Shang_Chi_Demogoblin.png|Shang-Chi File:Legends_White_Rabbit_Demogoblin.png|White Rabbit File:Legends_Vulture_(Classic)_Demogoblin.png|Vulture Wave ?? - Super Skrull Series File:Legends_BAF_SuperSkrull.png|Super Skrull File:Legends_Mr_Fantastic_2019.png|Mr. Fantastic File:Legends_Invisible_Woman_2019.png|Invisible Woman File:Legends_Human_Torch_2019.png|Human Torch File:Legends_Thing_2019.png|The Thing File:Legends_Doctor_Doom_2019.png|Doctor Doom File:Legends_She-Hulk_2019.png|She-Hulk Wave ?? - Unknown X-Men Series * BAF: Unknown * Wolverine (Age of Apocalypse) * Jean Grey (Age of Apocalypse) * Dark Beast * Morph * Sunfire * Wild Child * X-Man Wave ?? - Strong Guy Series * BAF: Strong Guy * Deadpool (X-Men Uniform) * Sunspot * Warpath Marvel Legends Vintage Series Wave 1 File:Legends_Wolverine_Vintage.png|Wolverine File:Legends_Spider-Man_Vintage.jpg|Spider-Man File:Legends_Black_Widow_Vintage.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Iron_Man_Vintage.png|Iron Man File:Legends_Punisher_Vintage.png|Punisher File:Legends_Cap_Vintage.png|Captain America Wave 2 File:Legends_Ant-Man_Vintage.png|Ant-Man File:Legends_Black_Panther_Vintage.png|Black Panther File:Legends_Hawkeye_Vintage.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Scarlet_Spider_Vintage.png|Scarlet Spider File:Legends_Vision_Vintage.png|Vision File:Legends_Wasp_Vintage.png|Wasp X-Men Wave 1 File:Legends_Cyclops_Retro.png|Cyclops (X-Factor) File:Legends_Wolverine_(Black_Suit)_Retro.png|Wolverine File:Legends_Iceman_Retro.png|Iceman File:Legends_Storm_Retro.png|Storm File:Legends_Dazzler_Retro.png|Dazzler File:Legends_Silver_Samurai_Retro.png|Silver Samurai Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years Collection Single Figures File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MK_7)_10Years.png|Iron Man (Mk. VII) File:Legends_Red_Skull_(MCU)_10Years.png|Red Skull File:Legends_Ronan_(MCU)_10Years.png|Ronan File:Legends_Ultron_(MCU)_10Years.png|Ultron Multi-Packs File:Legends_Ant-Man_10Years.png|Ant-Man (Ant-Man) File:Legends_Yellowjacket_(MCU)_10Years.png|Yellowjacket (Ant-Man) File:Legends_Cap_(Civil_War)_10Years.png|Captain America (Civil War) File:Legends_Crossbones_(MCU)_10Years.png|Crossbones (Civil War) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MK_1)_10Years.png|Iron Man (MK I) (Iron Man) File:Legends_Tony_Stark_(MCU)_10Years.png|Tony Stark (Iron Man) File:Legends_Thor_(MCU)_10Years.png|Thor (The Dark World) File:Legends_Lady_Sif_(MCU)_10Years.png|Lady Sif (The Dark World) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MCU_Hulkbuster)_10Years.png|Hulkbuster Iron Man (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Hulk_(AoU)_10Years.png|Hulk (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MK_XXII)_10Years.png|Iron Man (MK XXII) File:Legends_Pepper_Potts_(Extremis)_10Years.png|Pepper Potts File:Legends_Mandarin_(MCU)_10Years.png|Trevor Slattery Marvel 80th Anniversary Series File:Legends_Cap_(80Years).png|Captain America File:Legends_Iron_Man_(80Years).png|Iron Man File:Legends_Thor_(80Years).png|Thor File:Legends_Hulk_(80Years).png|Hulk File:Legends_Wolverine_(80years).png|Wolverine File:Legends_Colossus_(80years).png|Colossus File:Legends_Juggernaut_(80years).png|Juggernaut MCU Boxed Sets File:Legends_Luis_(MCU)_80th.png|Luis File:Legends_Ghost_(MCU)_80th.png|Ghost File:Legends_Grandmaster_(MCU)_80th.png|Grandmaster File:Legends_Korg_(MCU)_80th.png|Korg File:Legends_Skurge_(MCU)_80th.png|Skurge File:Legends_Hela_(MCU)_80th.png|Hela File:Legends_Cap_(First_Avenger)_80th_2.png|Captain America File:Legends_Peggy_Carter_(MCU)_80th.png|Peggy Carter File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Infinity_War)_80th.png|Iron Man Mk. 50 File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Iron_Spider)_80th.png|Iron Spider Fan-Channel Exclusives File:Legends_Stan_Lee_2019.png|Stan Lee File:Legends_Agent_Anti-Venom_Fanchannel.png|Agent Anti-Venom File:Legends_Deadpool_Retro.png|Deadpool File:Legends_Deathlok_(XForce)_Fanchannel.png|Deathlok (X-Force) File:Legends_Hulk_Retro.png|Grey Hulk File:Legends_Iron_Man_(ANAD)_Fanchannel.png|Iron Man (Stealth Suit) File:Legends_Punisher_(Camo)_Fanchannel.png|Punisher (Camo) File:Legends_Punisher_(War_Machine)_Fanchannel.png|Punisher (War Machine) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Big_Time)_Fanchannel.png|Spider-Man (Big Time) File:Legends_Wolverine_(Cowboy)_Fanchannel.png|Wolverine (Cowboy Hat) Exclusives Convention Exclusives File:Legends_Deadpool_(X-Force)_Hascon.png|Deadpool (X-Force) (Hascon) (2017) Marvel Unlimited Subscription File:Legends_Ultron_(Drone)_Marvel_Unlimited_2013.jpg|Ultron (2013) File:Legends_Rocket_Raccoon_Marvel_Unlimited_2014.png|Rocket Raccoon (2014) File:Legends_Rescue_Marvel_Unlimited_2015.png|Rescue (2015) File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(Time_Runs_Out)_Unlimited.png|Captain Marvel (Time Runs Out) (2016) File:Legends_Tony_Stark_Unlimited.png|Tony Stark (2017) File:Legends_Punisher_(Venom)_Unlimited.png|Punisher (Venom) (2018) File:Legends_Terror_(Mercs_for_Money)_Unlimited.png|Terror (Mercs for Money) (2019) Gamestop File:Legends_Deadpool_(Back_in_Black)_Gamestop.png|Deadpool (Back in Black) (Gamestop/Toys'R'Us) (2017) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(PS4)_Gamestop.png|Spider-Man (PS4) (Gamestop) (2018) File:Legends_Archangel_2019.png|Archangel (Gamestop, Online Shared Exclusive) (2018) Target File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU)_Target.png|Starforce Captain Marvel (MCU) (Target) (2019) Walgreens File:Legends_Agent_Venom_Walgreens.png|Agent Venom (2014) File:Legends_Daredevil_(Yellow)_Wallgreens.png|Daredevil (2015) File:Legends_Black_Ant_Walgreens.png|Black Ant (2015) File:Legends_Namor_Wallgreens.png|Namor (2016) File:Legends_Invisible_Woman_Walgreens.png|Invisible Woman (2017) File:Legends_Human_Torch_Walgreens.png|Human Torch (2017) File:Legends_Medusa_Walgreens.png|Medusa (2017) File:Legends_Mr_Fantastic_Walgreens.png|Mister Fantastic (2018) File:Legends_Silver_Surfer_Walgreens.png|Silver Surfer (2018) File:Legends_Thing_Walgreens.png|The Thing (2018) File:Legends_Magik_Walgreens.png|Magik (2018) File:Legends_Mystique_Walgreens.png|Mystique (2019) File:Legends_Doctor_Doom_(Infamous_Iron_Man)_Walgreens.png|Infamous Iron Man (2019) File:Legends_Emma_Frost_Walgreens.png|Emma Frost (2019) File:Legends_Dani_Moonstar_Walgreens.png|Dani Moonstar (2019) Walmart File:Legends_Falcon_(Civil_War)_Walmart.png|Falcon (2016) File:Legends_Winter_Soldier_(Civil_War)_Walmart.png|Winter Soldier (2016) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(Classic)_Walmart.png|Black Panther (2017) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(ANAD)_Walmart.png|Black Panther (All-New, All-Different) (2018) File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU)_Walmart.png|Binary Captain Marvel (MCU) (2019) Marvel Legends: Riders (2018) File:Legends_Ghost_Rider_RidersSeries.png|Ghost Rider File:Legends_Black_Widow_RidersSeries.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Wolverine_RidersSeries.png|Logan File:Legends_Deadpool_RidersSeries.jpg|Deadpool File:Legends_Professor_X_RidersSeries.png|Professor X File:Legends_Cap_(Ultimate)_LegendaryRiders.png|Captain America File:Legends_Cosmic_Ghost_Rider_RidersSeries.png|Cosmic Ghost Rider File:Legends_Squirrel_Girl_RidersSeries.png|Squirrel Girl Two Packs Toybiz Face-Off Packs (2006) * Captain America vs. Red Skull ** Running Change: Captain America vs. Baron Strucker * Daredevil vs. Kingpin * Hulk vs. Leader * First Appearance Wolverine vs. Sabretooth * Modular Iron Man vs. Mandarin * Punisher vs. Jigsaw Hasbro Two-Packs (2007-2010) * Cable and Marvel Girl * Cannonball and Domino * Ronin and Elektra * Ultimate Captain America and Ultimate Nick Fury * Forge and Uniformed Wolverine * Mr. Fantastic and Thing * Nick Fury and Hand Ninja ** Running Change: Dum Dum Dugan and Hand Ninja * Skrull Soldier and Kree Soldier * Classic Armor Iron Man and Maria Hill ** Running Change: Classic Armor Iron Man and Sharon Carter * Invisible Woman and Human Torch * Deadpool and Warpath * Valkyrie and Hulk * Black Widow and Winter Soldier Infinite Series Two-Packs File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Mk_27_Disco)_TwoPack.png|Iron Man (MK. XXVII - Disco) File:Legends_War_Machine_(MCU)_Civil_War.png|War Machine (MK. III) Target File:Legends_Spider-Man_(ANAD)_TRU.png|Spider-Man (Spider Armor MK. IV) File:Legends_Mary_Jane_Watson_TRU.png|Mary Jane Watson Toys'R'Us Exclusive File:Legends_Star-Lord_(Vol_2)_2-Pack.png|Star-Lord File:Legends_Ego_(MCU)_2-Pack.png|Ego File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Tech_Suit)_TwoPack.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Iron_MAn_(MK_47)_TwoPack.png|Iron Man (MK. XLVII - Drone) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Ultimate)_TwoPack.png|Spider-Man (Ultimate) File:Legends_Vulture_(Ultimate)_TwoPack.png|Vulture (Ultimate) Walmart Exclusive File:Legends_Cyclops_(Classic)_TwoPack.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Jean_Grey_(Dark_Phoenix)_TwoPack.png|Dark Phoenix Toys'R'Us Exclusive File:Legends_Hydra_Troop_TwoPack.png|Hydra Soldier File:Legends_Hydra_Enforcer_TwoPack.png|Hydra Enforcer File:Legends_Thor_(Ragnarok)_2-Pack.png|Thor File:Legends_Valkyrie_(Ragnarok)_2-Pack.png|Valkyrie Target Exclusive File:Legends_Shuri_TwoPack.png|Shuri File:Legends_Klaw_TwoPack.png|Klaw File:Legends_AIM_Trooper_2Pack.png|AIM Scientist File:Legends_AIM_Enforcer_2Pack.png|AIM Trooper File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_(MCU_Infinity_War)_TwoPack.png|Scarlet Witch File:Legends_Vision_(MCU_Infinity_War)_TwoPack.png|Vision Winter Soldier Falcon Everett Ross Killmonger * Loki (MCU) and Corvus Glaive (MCU) (Walmart Exclusive) * Spider-Man (MCU) and Michelle Jones * Spider-Man (Black Suit) and Kraven the Hunter Collector's Edition Three Packs Infinite Series Target Exclusive (2014) * Captain America * Ms. Marvel * Radioactive Man Agents of SHIELD- Toys'R'Us Exclusive (2015) File:Legends_Agent_Coulson_(MCU)_TRU.png|Agent Coulson File:Legends_Nick_Fury_(MCU)_TRU.png|Nick Fury File:Legends_Maria_Hill_(MCU)_TRU.png|Maria Hill Age of Ultron- Target Exclusive (2015) File:Legends_Hulk_(Doc_Green)_Target.png|Doc Green File:Legends_Ultron_Target.png|Ultron File:Legends_Vision_(West_Coast)_Target.png|Vision (West Coast) Captain America: Civil War- Target Exclusive (2016) File:Legends_Cap_(Civil_War-_Damaged)_3-Pack.png|Captain America File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Civil_War)_3Pack.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Civil_War-_Damaged)_3-Pack.png|Iron Man All-New, All-Different Avengers- Toys'R'Us Exclusive (2017) File:Legends_Vision_(Marvel_Now)_TRU.png|Vision File:Legends_Falcon_(Captain_America)_TRU.png|Captain America File:Legends_Kate_Bishop_TRU.png|Kate Bishop Family Matters- Amazon Exclusive (2019) File:Legends_Magneto_(Classic)_FamilyMatters.png|Magneto File:Legends_Quicksilver_(Classic)_FamilyMatters.png|Quicksilver File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_(Classic)_FamilyMatters.png|Scarlet Witch Gift Packs X-Men Legends Pack (2003) File:Legends_Beast_(Labcoat)_Boxset.png|Beast File:Legends_Gambit_Boxset.png|Gambit File:Legends_Magneto_(Classic)_Boxset.png|Magneto File:Legends_Rogue_(Classic)_Boxset.png|Rogue File:Legends_Wolverine_(Classic)_Boxset.png|Wolverine Urban Legends Pack (2003) File:Legends_Daredevil_(Classic)_Urban_Legends.png|Daredevil File:Legends_Elektra_(White)_Urban_Legends.png|Elektra File:Legends_Punisher_(Trenchcoat)_Urban_Legends.png|Punisher File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Classic)_Urban_Legends.png|Spider-Man Fantastic Four Pack (2004) File:Legends_Mr_Fantastic_Boxset.png|Mister Fantastic File:Legends_Invisible_Woman_Boxset.png|Invisible Woman File:Legends_Human_Torch_Boxset.png|Human Torch File:Legends_Thing_Boxset.png|Thing File:Legends_Franklin_Richards_Boxset.png|Franklin Richards File:Legends_HERBIE_Boxset.png|HERBIE File:Legends_Doctor_Doom_Boxset.png|Doctor Doom Spider-Man vs. Sinister Six (2004) File:Legends_Spider-Man_SinisterSix.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Black_Cat_SinisterSix.png|Black Cat File:Legends_Doc_Ock_SinisterSix.png|Doctor Octopus File:Legends_Electro_SinisterSix.png|Electro File:Legends_Green_Goblin_SinisterSix.png|Green Goblin File:Legends_Kraven_SinisterSix.png|Kraven the Hunter File:Legends_Venom_SinisterSix.png|Venom Spider-Man's Fearsome Foes (2005) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Classic)_Fearsome_Foes.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Carnage_Fearsome_Foes.png|Carnage File:Legends_Lizard_(Classic)_Fearsome_Foes.png|Lizard File:Rhino_LegendsGiftset.jpg|Rhino File:Legends_Vulture_(Classic)_Fearsome_Foes.png|Vulture Marvel Monsters (2006) File:Legends_Dracula_Boxset.png|Dracula File:Legends_Frankenstein_Boxset.png|Frankenstein's Monster File:Legends_Werewolf_by_Night_Boxset.png|Werewolf by Night File:Legends_Zombie_Boxset.png|Zombie Young Avengers (2006) File:Legends_Asgardian_Boxset.png|Asgardian File:Legends_Hulkling_Boxset.png|Hulkling File:Legends_Iron_Lad_Boxset.png|Iron Lad File:Legends_Patriot_Boxset.png|Patriot House of M (2006) File:Legends_Hulk_(House_of_M)_boxset.png|Hulk (House of M) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(House_of_M)_boxset.png|Iron Man (House of M) File:Legends_Thing_(House_of_M)_boxset.png|The It File:Legends_Human_Torch_(House_of_M)_boxset.png|Inhuman Torch All-New X-Men (2014) (Toys'R'Us Exclusive) File:Legends_Angel_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Angel File:Legends_Beast_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Beast File:Legends_Cyclops_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Iceman_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Iceman File:Legends_Jean_Grey_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Marvel Girl Age of Ultron Movie Set (2015) (Amazon Exclusive) File:Legends_Black_Widow_(Age_of_Ultron)_Amazon.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Bruce_Banner_(MCU)_Amazon.png|Bruce Banner File:Legends_Hawkeye_(MCU)_Amazon.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Thor_(MCU)_Amazon.png|Thor Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) File:Star-Lord_Entertainment_Earth.png|Star-Lord File:Legends_Drax_Boxset.png|Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Now) File:Gamora_Entertainment_Earth.png|Gamora File:Groot_Entertainment_Earth.png|Groot File:Rocket_Raccoon_Entertainment_Earth.png|Rocket Raccoon A-Force (2017) (Toys'R'Us Exclusive) File:Legends_Elsa_Bloodstone_A-Force.png|Elsa Bloodstone File:Legends_Loki_(Lady_Loki)_A-Force.png|Lady Loki File:Legends_Lady_Sif_(Classic)_A-Force.png|Lady Sif File:Legends_She-Hulk_A-Force.png|She-Hulk File:Legends_Singularity_Aforce.png|Singularity File:Legends_Spectrum_A-Force.png|Spectrum The Defenders (2017) (Amazon Exclusive) File:Legends_Daredevil_(Defenders)_Amazon.png|Daredevil File:Legends_Iron_Fist_(Defenders)_Amazon.png|Iron Fist File:Legends_Jessica_Jones_(Jewel)_Amazon.png|Jessica Jones File:Legends_Luke_Cage_(Defenders)_Amazon.png|Luke Cage Category:Toylines